Pickup trucks constitute a large number of vehicles on the road today. They are popular because of their ability to haul sizable loads and because they allow easy access to items in their beds. Having an open bed, pickup trucks can haul items that may be too large to fit in other vehicle types. However, the open bed also may constitute a liability. One problem is that the owner of a pickup may want to take advantage of the bed in a manner that requires security or protection from the elements. By definition, the pickup truck has an open bed which can be accessed by anyone or anything. Also, the open bed of a pickup truck is known to create a sizable drag force on the vehicle when it is traveling. This drag force impinges on the fuel consumption of the vehicle. Each of these liabilities may be overcome by properly covering the bed of the pickup truck.
At the same time, a covered pickup truck bed may interfere with a pickup owner's ability to exploit all pickup truck's qualities. Thus, the aforementioned advantages of a covered pickup bed may be outweighed by the owner's need to use the pickup with the open bed. In order that the ability to haul large loads and easy access be preserved, a pickup truck cover must be easily openable and removable.
There are many examples of pickup truck bed covers in the prior art. Most of these designs strive to allow the user easy access to the compartment that is formed when the cover is installed. Additionally, designs typically boast that a cover is easily removable from the pickup truck. Some designs also include the ability to configure the cover such that it extends the bed walls of the pickup to a higher height. However, easy access and easy removal are not often actual qualities of the prior art. Also, designs do not have a system to prevent the damaging effects caused by vibrations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,303 discloses a pickup truck bed cover that comprises two side-by-side elongated cover sections. Barrel hinge structures are spaced along the edges of the cover to releaseably secure the cover to the pickup truck. The hinge structures include axially shiftable hinge pins as opposed to rotatable hinge pins. The aforementioned hinge assemblies prove to be cumbersome in operation. Before securing the covers to the truck, each assembly must be painstakingly aligned. Thus, this cover lacks an arrangement that allows the cover to be more easily installed and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,394 discloses a pickup truck bed cover system that includes a hinge assembly for pivotally and removably connecting at least one cover panel member to a pickup truck bed. The subject hinge assembly comprises hinge support means attached to the truck for pivotally connecting each of the cover members to the truck. This cover does not allow for unobstructed access to the bed. Additionally, the cover lacks an arrangement that allows the cover to be more easily installed and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,457 discloses a pickup truck cover that can be locked to the bed of a vehicle to provide storage of items and may also be raised into a position whereby the walls of the bed are extended in height. However, this apparatus lacks an arrangement that allows the cover to be easily installed and removed. This cover also lacks seals and a system to easily raise and lower the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,309 discloses a cover having three rectangular panels arranged along the top of a pickup truck bed. The center panel is fixed and the side panels are pivotally attached to the center panel. A flange overlaps the top surfaces of the bed providing support for the cover. This cover does not allow complete access to the bed. Additionally, the cover lacks an arrangement that allows the cover to be more easily installed and removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,522 discloses a removable cover for a pickup truck bed comprising two panels that are hingedly attached to each other at their inside edge along the hinge connection. A securing means secures the outer edge of each panel to the side wall. This cover is difficult to install and remove by one person.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a pickup truck cover that protects the contents in the bed of a truck while being easily removable from a truck by one person.